Human World
The , Earth or World of LightBradygames DMC Guide - Mundus EntryDevil May Cry 3 manga, is the dimension in which humans reside within the Devil May Cry series. Unlike the real world, the human world in the series retains many connections to the demon world, allowing for such an abundance of demonic activity that people can make a living as Devil Hunters. Story The Human and Demon Realms were once one single dimension, with the human world having been created from the darkness within the demon worldDevil May Cry 3 manga prologue. During this period, the intense powers of darkness within the Demon World caused many distortions on the Human World, taking the lives of many humans. Eventually, a black-horned demon god emerged from the Demon World and used a giant spear to separate the Demon World and the Human WorldDevil May Cry 3 manga, Code 2: Vergil, with the light becoming the human world and the darkness being retained within the demon worldDevil May Cry 3 manga prologue. After a period of peace, the human world came under attack by hordes of demons led by the Prince of Darkness Mundus, who had shattered the veil separating both worlds and merged them together once moreDevil May Cry Bradygames GuidebookDevil May Cry 3 manga prologue. Many were killed since humans were no match for the demons, and the demons from the land of darkness ruled over the human world until Sparda defeated Mundus and his legions single-handedly. Fearing the return of the demons, Sparda separated the worlds once moreDevil May Cry 5 Documents - The Qliphoth: The Qliphoth never bore fruit again after Mundus, as Sparda separated the worlds of demon and man." and then sealed the Demon World and its inhabitantsDevil May Cry 3 manga prologue and Code 2: VergilHistory of DMCDevil May Cry 2 Bradygames Guide, alongside all the portals built by the humans to act as pathways to the demonic realm, such as the Temen-ni-Gru, which the Legendary Dark Night sealed with the blood of a human priestess, in conjunction with his sword and a mystical amulet. He poured his demonic energy into his beloved sword to seal the powers of the gigantic tower, though this also robbed him of the lion's share of his abilities. As an added measure, he also imprisoned within the tower its gatekeepers - Cerberus, Agni & Rudra, Nevan, Beowulf and Leviathan - and took the names of the Seven Sins in order to imprison them and set them as seals keeping the Temen-ni-gru underground.Devil May Cry 3 manga Role in Devil May Cry The Human World is the domain and home of the humans that exist in their natural state, and has been frequently used interchangeably with the universe or the dimensionDevil May Cry 1 and 2 Bradygames GuidesDevil May Cry: Volume 1 & 2Devil May Cry 3 manga prologue. Earth is occasionally synonymous to the term human worldDevil May Cry 2 introductionDevil May Cry: "There's a word left by a notable prophet when he visited this castle. It states, "Pluto shall come on the promised date and separate heaven and earth. One with black wings of treachery shall come and stand in Pluto's way."". None of the games feature real places, but rather fictional ones that have various real-life influences from modern cities with varying elements like "Mallet Island" which is an island with an old castle, "Dumary Island" which is a European-style village presided over by an immense old clocktower, and "Fortuna" an island that sports distinctive Renaissance architecture, and contains the "Port Caerula", an opera house/cathedral, and a large business district. Dante's shop Devil May Cry is also located and operates in the human realm. The Human World is a channel to various hell gates like the Temen-ni-gru. Due to the presence of these gatweways, it has been a common theme for the whole series to have locations that are inhabited by demons or places where demons are summoned. Lesser ranking demons are often seen residing with human population thus presenting a threat to nearby residents. On the other hand, higher-ranking demons are generally found near hell gates, secluded locations, or within the demon world itself. Gallery Temen-ni-gru emerged.jpg|Temen-Ni-Gru a hell gate that Sparda sealed to protect the Human World (Devil May Cry 3) Hell Gate in Ferrum Hills.jpg|Hell Gate on Ferrum Hills where Berial is located True Hell Gate DMC4.jpg|Hell Gate on Fortuna Hell Gate in Mitis Forest.jpg|Hell Gate on Mitis Forest where Echidna is located MalletIsland.png|Mallet Island (Devil May Cry) DMC2 - Vie De Marli Map.png|Vie de Marli (Devil May Cry 2) Devil May Cry Shop.png|Dante's shop Devil May Cry Residential Area.jpg|Residential Area References es:Mundo Humano Category:Locations